An Angel's Wrath
by ashen19
Summary: Being betrayed is one thing. Being betrayed by your family is another matter. Lucy is hurt and angry at her former nakamas. She is determined to get stronger to plot her revenge against the fairies. Lucy became the strongest mage and creates a guild. After a few years, a mysterious guild enters the Grand Magic Games and clash with Fairy Tail. M for Language and gore


An Angel's Wrath  
Prelude

Written by ashen19  
I do not own fairy tail but I own this story

Today was the worst day ever in Lucy Heartphilia's life. Scratch that, today was the second worst day in her life. The day her mother died was the worst. Lucy wasn't sure if today was any better than the day her mother died. What happened on this fateful day, you might ask? Well, it all started  
a few months ago.

It's been three, no five months now. Fairy Tail was still obsessed with Lissana. At that time, the news of Lissana had swept Fairy Tail into a frenzy. They had celebrated their reunion by partying the whole week. In these five months, the guild is still obsessed with Lissana. 'It's fine to give her you guy's attention but is it necessary to ignore me?' Lucy thought bitterly. She wasn't the type to get jealous but the treatmen she's been receiving had made her like this.  
Her physical appearrance had also changed drastically in these five months. She looked like she lost ten pounds and frail as if she'll be blown to million pieces by the slightest breeze. Her usually warm brown eyes no longer hold the warmth as they have done in the past. Her cold eyes are now accompanied by dark bags under her eyes, making her look like she had a black eye. Her silky and shiny hair had turned dull and tangled and full of split-ends. She no longer wear bright colored clothes. She now sports dark jeans and a black sweater with a pair of black combat boots.  
All these changes were the result of how her "nakamas and family" treated her. The only one who were nice to her were Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and Master. Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia were nice to her because they entered the guild later on. Levy was there for her because she was, after all, her best friend. Master was different matter because he was the master of the guild but nonetheless, he acknowledged her presence. The four people who still noticed her was always protective toward her, which made her feel grateful toward them. They were with her most of the time, they made their own team since Team Natsu was still catching up with Lisanna. Lucy didn't mind that, after all, Lisanna was Natsu's childhood best friend. Lucy and her friends went on missions together since then.  
But today, the team wasn't there. They had go on a mission but Lucy didn't go because she was sick a few days ago and she was still recovering. She reassured them that she'll be fine mostly because she didn't want to be a burden to them. They have already done enough for her. Today would be the first time she'll have no friend to accompany her to the guild but Lucy was determined to see if there was any changes in the guild.  
As Lucy locked her apartment door. A sudden burst of light appeared next to her. Then Loke stood next to her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Lucy?" His voice was filled with concern. Lucy had the urge to cry and to breakdown but she pulled herself together and nodded at Loke with determination written all over her face. Loke sighed, he was expecting her to say that. "Well, if you must, let me accompany you" Lucy instantly agree to that. She was craving any company and she need all her courage to face the guild. 'maybe today will be different' Lucy thought half-heartedly.

And indeed today was different. This fateful changed the direction of Lucy's life and thinking completely.

An Angel's Wrath  
Chapter 1

Written by ashen19  
I do not own fairy tail but I own this story

As Lucy walked toward the guild with Loke next to her, she imagined the worst case scenario but that did not prepare her from the horror that was waiting for her at the guild.

Lucy's POV  
As I opened the guild door, I tried to greet everyone in the same way I did before.  
"Good morning, everyone" I called out cheerfully but me and Loke end up cringing at the fake cheerfullness I used. The two of us looked around. There were only a few people around so no one paid attention to her. So I started to head to the bar where Mira stood talking with her sister, Lisanna.  
"So I'm gonna join Team Natsu today." Lisanna said with a happy voice.  
"Oh! I'm so happy for you, now you can be with Natsu" Mira gushed with happiness.  
'Hmm? She going to be in Team Natsu today. So they are going to tell me, right? So everyone who be looking at me and talking to me right?' Lucy was even more happy then the two siblings. So she went up to Mira.  
"Umm, Mira-san. Can you get me a smoothi-?" I asked her.  
"Shut up, Lucy! Can't you see I'm talking to my sister? How annoying of you to interrupt our conversation!?" Mira screamed accusingly at me. I suddenly feel so bad and so wrong. I shut my eyes and tried to pull myself together but I was so embarassed until Loke stood in front of me and he started yelling at Mira. Then he carried me and we went back to my apartment. He put me on my bed and I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow

A few hours later: afternoon

I woke up and sat up. 'Wasn't I at the guild? Why I'm I here?' Then, the memory of Mira rush back at me. I fight the need to cry and scream. I wanted peace, but how will I get the peace. As I brainstormed all the possible way for me to live peacefully, one idea nagged at me.  
'Maybe I should quit the guild, no one would ever miss me. Well, maybe Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy. We can still keep in touch. Yep, this would be perfect, I wouldn't be ignore afterward.'  
After talking over this plan in my head, I made up my mind. I'm going to quit Fairy Tail and come back after a few years so I can get stronger and better at magic. They will probably get over Lisanna by then and everything will be better. So I gathered up my courage and went to the guild to tell master.

At the guild  
Lucy pov

I opened the door and went inside. I was heading toward master's door but I was intercepted by someone.

"Hey Lucy, we have something to tell you" Natsu said to me.

I was surprised by his acknowledgement and at the same time, I was flustered because I may or may not have a slight crush on him. I mean, he was the guy who got me into Fairy Tail and was always there to save me...before Lisanna came back.

"Umm, sure Natsu. What did you want to talk about?" uncertainty laced through my timid voice.

"Let's go on a mission together. With the usual, and Lisanna" Natsu flashed me his signiture grin.

I almost felt happy that I stopped at the guild in the morning, but immediately, I felt bad for interrupting the conversation between Lisanna and Mira. l stopped thinking for awhile.

End of Chapter One


End file.
